100 words per minute
by arkofcreation1214
Summary: With her memories wiped, Donna Noble is living an normal life. But when she remembers the adventures with the time lord, her world is turned upside down- again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first Doctor who story so bear with me if you think it's rubbish. Oh, and I also don't own Doctor who-even though I wish I did.

WARNING: You will be terribly confused if you have not watched the Doctor who episode "The Journey's end".

ENJOY!

* * *

Donna looked up at the moonlit sky with his granddad, Wilfred, on the small hill. She had just found herself a new job and was happy. The only problem was that her family wasn't happy too. Her mum and granddad had tried to smile, but it only came out as an expression of despair.

Ever since aliens and spaceships all appeared on the news, Donna began to think this world was going mad. Every time she would mention alien hoaxes, her family began to look down at the floor and look guilty. It was like her family had been cast a spell, so that they could never ever mention aliens.

Donna was apparently asleep all the way through the dalek attack and the appearance of the 27 planets. Or so her mum told her. She couldn't remember her memories with the doctor, the ood, the Racnoss, Miss Foster and the adipose, her adventures through time and space. That part of her died.

The stars were glittering in the sky, Donna's granddad sighed as he tossed away his now-cold tea from his mug. A drop of rail fell on Donna's hand.

"It's raining." She muttered, stating the obvious but saying it just to break the seal of silence. Her granddad only grunted in reply. "The Doctor's coming round tomorrow."

Wilfred froze, his hands suddenly becoming stiff and his face became pale. His tired, bloodshot eyes looked around at his grand-daughter's face for the first time that evening.

"Dr. Blackman, he's coming to check your health." Donna added quickly, looking at her grandfather curiously. Wilfred calmed down at looked into his telescope.

"What kind of job did you get?" Donna's Granddad asked, despite the fact that he didn't really want to know. Donna answered anyway, hating it when everyone was silent.

"I'm a secretary at Kingfisher delivery services. It's a pizza delivering company." She said, proud of herself. "At least we'll get some more money."

"Yeah" Wilfred muttered again, looking up at the full moon. It perched in the sky like it was floating, and it glowed like it was sad. Donna stood up and began her 5 minute journey back to her home.

--

Donna's mum was in the kitchen looking down at the tiled floor. A dirty blue cloth was in her hand because she had just been cleaning. Her conversation with the doctor rang through her head.

"_At one moment, one shining moment, Donna was the most important woman in the entire universe." The doctor said, his dark brown eyes twinkling as if remembering a very good memory._

"_She still is. She's my daughter." Sylvia, Donna's mother muttered._

"_Then I think you should tell her that once in a while." The doctor said, his eyes returning into its dark, deep self._

Every time Sylvia remembered that conversation she felt like a sword had pierced her through the chest. The doctor had changed Donna for the good, but he had done something else. He had made Donna's mum look at herself for the first time in her life.

She had always nagged Donna constantly, criticizing her almost instantaneously. Even at her wedding, when she disappeared halfway down the aisle, Sylvia was at first angry that Donna was playing another trick instead of worrying like most mothers would do.

Wilfred walked into the house, plonking the keys for the house on the table and he sighed, as if he was deflating like a balloon with a hole in the side of it.

"Where's Donna?" Sylvia asked, revealing a worrying tone.

"I thought she came here. She left 5 minutes before me." Wilfred replied. "Why, isn't she back yet?"

--

Donna was beginning to get sick and tired of her parent's weird behavior. She decided to take the long way home so she could think on her own for a while. The red haired woman was now getting very annoyed, showing it by digging her high-heeled shoes into the concrete floor.

She passed some walls that where dirty and leaking of sewage. It had graffiti all over it, like someone had scribbled all over. Two words caught Donna's eyes. Just 2 words. 2 words that turned her mind upside down.

_**Bad wolf **_

As soon as she saw the words she screamed. Adventures of time and space blasted into her mind, a million possibilities and a face of a man. Sontarans, Vashta Nerada, Vespiform, Davros and many, many pictures of old enemies and monsters pushed into her mind. Golden fire, burning waves and explosions spread across her brain. Her memories were returning.

But this was bad. If she remembered them then she would die.

Donna screamed in pain as golden flames jumped from her eyes and limbs. She felt overwhelming power make her brain bulge. The doctor's memories now swarmed Donna's head; secrets and truths that no one should ever find out, the names of all the planets in the sky, the doctor's family and friends, his home on Gallifrey.

Donna slumped onto the floor, now unconscious. Her brain shut down and she fell asleep. Even though she wasn't supposed to be still alive with the doctor's brain in her head, she didn't care.

The Doctor-Donna was back.

But as soon as she remembered all the magnificent memories, the shining universe, her head began to burn. The worst thing was that she couldn't even smile or show that she was happy. An excruciating pain clawed into the pits of her brain, deeper and deeper and deeper, as if it wanted to find something by destroying everything in the process. The most she could manage was bringing her hand in front of her gleaming brown eyes. The veins in her hand were glowing in a blinding color; it wasn't like any color on earth.

She found one word from the doctor's mind, his library of many, many words. _Regeneration._ A way to escape death. But Donna didn't care. She just closed her eyes and smiled as she fell into the graceful arms of pure, blissful sleep.

--

Sylvia gripped the phone. 5 more minutes. If Donna didn't come back in 5 more minutes she would call the police. She felt like she could hear a clock ticking repeatedly in her head, but this was probably her imagination for the only clock in the house was an old broken one.

There was an awkward silence for 5 minutes, since Wilfred was outside looking for his granddaughter. For every second Sylvia was shaking in fear and worry.

Her shaking finger moved to press a number on the red phone. Then her finger moved slowly to press the next number, and her other hand gripped on the phone. As her vibrating finger moved towards the 3rd number the door slammed open, making Sylvia jump.

As she ran towards the front door she saw a brown, wavy haired woman in a set of clothes that clearly didn't fit her fall onto the floor of the front entrance. Sylvia looked puzzled, looking at the complete stranger. But her eyes… her eyes were still the same as Donna's…

"Donna?" Sylvia asked, half thinking that she had gone insane to think a woman that looked completely different to her daughter was Donna. The woman just looked up from the position on the floor and gasped air, and at the same time a golden wisp of smoke flew up from her mouth and disappeared in mid-air.

"Call the doctor… we need him…" The woman gasped, just before snapping her eyes shut.

* * *

What happned to Donna? Has she really regenerated? Will the Doctor appear? Read the next chapter to find out!

All reveiws apreciated.


	2. I need help!

Hello guys. It's good to know everyone likes this story. Now remember, this isn't a chapter ok?

I need a monster/alien/villain for my story. Since I can't think of one and everyone's reading this I thought I could ask you lot who you want as a monster/alien/villain. You could suggest a Doctor who monster from the old series and the new or you could make one up for me. If no-one thinks of any you might have to wait a while for another update.

Thanks, all reviewers and readers. I left my story for 4 hours and found myself with 4 reviews already! Imagine my shocked face!

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello, people! This is the 2nd chapter of '100 words per minute'.

Thanks for everyone who suggested a monster. I got someone who said GIANT CHICKENS (He/She was joking by the way)!! Boy, he made me laugh... Oh, and by the way, the monsters won't appear quite yet,but they may appear in the next one...

DISCLAMER: I don't own doctor who BLAH BLAH BLAH.

* * *

Sylvia looked down at the woman's face. It was a face of a quite beautiful woman, like a model, but she didn't have that Barbie kind of look, more… natural. Her brown wavy hair didn't look like it was made curly at a hairdresser's shop, it seemed like the woman was born with wavy hair, even though that is impossible.

This was Donna Noble. Sylvia's daughter.

Of course, Sylvia didn't know this. She just sat beside the strange woman and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Why was she looking after a complete stranger when her daughter was somewhere over the horizon? Wilfred walked besides her with a cup of coffee and smiled- it was supposed to be reassuring but looked more like a hopeless expression, like when a Doctor comes out of a surgery room and says that a loved one had passed away.

The woman would occasionally open her mouth very wide and breathe out a swirl of golden light from her mouth; at first Donna's mum would panic but after 3 hours of sitting beside the woman and crying, Sylvia began to ignore it.

Sunlight poured from the windows, lighting up the room. Sylvia took the cup of coffee from Wilfred and sipped a bit of it repelling from the heat of it. Suddenly, the woman snapped her eyes open, making Sylvia jump and spilling her coffee all over the woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sylvia started but the woman didn't seem to care. The woman turned around, almost robotically, to face Donna's mother. Sylvia looked straight into the woman's eyes and found something familiar about the woman. The fiery brown eyes were exactly the same as her daughter's.

"Donna?" Sylvia asked, but stopped when she saw the woman hadn't moved from her staring position.

The woman suddenly burst out laughing. Sylvia looked at her almost as if she was insulted.

"_Donna?_" The woman mimicked in an almost childish voice. "Of course I'm Donna! Can't you tell your own daughter's…" The woman stopped babbling when she saw the mirror that sat in front of her, her own reflection. She looked shocked at the mirror like it was a monster, petrifying her.

"Oh…my…god." The woman, the new Donna, gasped. "What's happened?"

--

"Are you sure you're Donna?" Sylvia asked, raising an eyebrow as the Noble family huddled around the kitchen table. Sylvia had just finished telling the story and a frown had stretched across Wilf's face.

"Yeah. Donna Noble. Daughter of Sylvia Noble and Geoff Noble." She confirmed, twiddling around with her brown hair. "Well, I was, the last time I checked!"

Wilfred stood up from the chair she was sitting on and eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Prove it." He said bluntly, looking at he woman's face. Donna's new face was clearly showing what she was thinking; it was probably along the lines of '_I beg your pardon'_ or '_WHAT?'_

"Prove that you're my grand-daughter." Wilfred said again, but now it was more of an order than a suggestion. "Prove it now."

Sylvia looked shocked, but she kept his lips sealed, looking at the brown-haired woman's face, wondering how she was going to retaliate. The woman looked worried but her face became smoother as she started to talk.

"At the age of 7, I lost my tooth and you told me that the tooth fairy was going to come and get it. I thought the tooth fairy was a burglar so I held a paint gun under the covers, so when you came to my room with a 1 pound coin in your hand, I shot you!" The woman, Donna, said. Wilf's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know that…" A tear of joy streaked down Donna's Granddad. She hugged Donna tightly, smiling with her grand-daughter in her arms. "It really is you! Donna!"

"The one and only!" Donna remarked as Wilfred let go of her daughter.

--

Donna slumped on her chair and looked at her thin blue veins at her wrist. They were still glowing a bright golden color, glowing in the dark room. It wasn't quite finished yet. The new Donna was alive, even though she was ment to die.

Regeneration had saved her but her memories were not quite back yet. A blurry image of a man in a suit would occasionally flood her mind, but she couldn't keep it in one place. It was like a dream; you would see it but forget it in the morning.

Donna started coughed out a wisp of golden vapor from her lips. It swam up into the air and disappeared in a blink of an eye. The human part of the DoctorDonna was back but the time lord consciousness wasn't quite back yet.

It was going to take time. After all, there had never been a human-time lord before.

She looked out of the window, watching a small boy bounce a basket ball up and down in a hypnotizing rhythm. It caused Donna in a state of trance for a while, as she stared at the orange blur.

But something happened. Something that would scare Donna out of her mind. A sudden CRASH was heard, all around the world that very second. A photograph of the Noble family smashed on the floor with a smash, a mug on the table started to vibrate wildly.

Avoiding the glass on the floor, Donna tried to make her way to the door. But then she saw something in the corner of her eye, in the window. "No…" Donna muttered as she looked at the street. "No, no, no! That's impossible!"

--

"I don't believe it" Sylvia said, suddenly, when Wilfred and her were sitting in the living room. "I don't think she's our daughter."

"But then how could she know about Donna?" Wilfred said, "Open your eyes love, you believe aliens now, you've even seen them! Why don't you believe what she's saying?"

"I'm not saying that she's a criminal, I'm just worried. What if she wasn't Donna? What if our Donna, the real Donna, was out there on the floor somewhere far, far away in a dusty street?" Sylvia said sadly. "I don't mind her being here; I'm just worried that our daughter might still be out there!" Sylvia pointed at the door.

Wilfred looked uneasy as he watched Sylvia carry on explaining.

"How could she look so different?" Sylvia muttered on, "She isn't the kind to visit the hairdressers so often too. And her face… it's changed!"

"But look at her eyes! There're the same eyes! Those fiery brown eyes, they're _exactly the same_!" Wilfred said back. Sylvia snorted in response, looking away.

"Anyway…" Sylvia started but her eyes looked at the mug on the kitchen table. "Dad, are you shaking the table?" She asked curiously.

"Err…no" Wilfred answered and he too looked at the mug. There were ripples in the tea that was in the mug.

CRASH!

All of the things on the table were slammed onto the floor, even the mug with the tea. A teapot toppled over, almost burning Donna's granddad, possibly to death.

Donna came running downstairs, into the kitchen were the rest of her family was. She looked terrified out of her mind.

"Whatever you do, don't open any doors or windows." She said urgently.

"Why?" Sylvia asked, looking suspiciously at her 'daughter'. "It's just an earthquake!" Wilfred looked out of the window and gasped. Sylvia looked out shortly after.

"This is the day the earth stood still."

* * *

YES, I KNOW! _'The day the earth stood still'_ is a film from the 1950's. But I assure you, **this story will have absolutely nothing to do with it!**

Also, I bet some people are wondering why Donna isn't going loopy like the doctor does when he has just finished regenerating. Well, I like to think that Lady time lords or Time ladies have a much more stable regeneration process. Watch the start of _'The destiny of the daleks'_ to see why I think that. Its on youtube, I think...

And finally, I'm sorry if my chapters are short, there're about 1000 words each... But bear with me, I'm a busy person!

BYE THEN!

PS- I'm not that old you know. I might mention old 1950's films and Tom Baker Doctor who stories but belive me, I'm no older than 25!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys! It's nice to know all of you like my story!

I'm sorry if you hate me for not posting this more earlier. My excuse for a little brother erased all of my files and I had to re-write this chapter all over again along with chapter 5 and chater 6! Arrrh! I hate him! Anyway, I have to inform you that this chapter was originaly ment to be a 2000 word special (That's 2 times as long as the other chapters) but I coudn't because of my idiotic sibling!

Oh, and one more thing, I've got to thank 'Lady of the darkstorms' for making a new nickname, 'Arky'. I'm quite fond of it now! :-)

Anyway, ENJOY, even though it's not as good as it was supposed to be...

* * *

Everything was completely frozen. The birds weren't moving in the sky, they just stopped in mid-air, wings spread but not moving. The boy with the ball was frozen too; his face was still in concentration but his ball was floating between his hand and the ground. Sylvia opened the door to see what had happened, grabbing the axe that she kept in the front entrance and she gasped in surprise. There was a frozen postman outside the door, holding a letter that would never find its way into the Noble's household.

"What's happened?" Donna's mother asked, looking at the frozen world. Her hands gripped tightly onto her axe. Wilfred followed his daughter out of the door and waved his hands in the air, looking at the petrified street.

"I bet it's those…" He started but Sylvia quickly interrupted him.

"Aliens! We know Dad!" Wilfred shut up immediately, and Donna secretly smiled behind her family. Sylvia walked towards the postman and gave him a little push; and to everyone's surprise, he fell onto the floor with a 'THUD', still in the same pose as when he was standing up.

"Hold on, but if everything's frozen, why are we still moving?" Wilfred asked Donna, hoping for a good explanation. Donna shrugged hopelessly, looking pitifully at the fallen postman. Wilfred thought for a while and then he asked something again. "Maybe we should call the army or the police?"

"They'll probably be frozen too, Dad." Sylvia muttered, trying to make the postman stand up again, not succeeding. She nudged Wilfred's shoulder, indicating that they probably should go inside. He nodded and the Noble family made their way into their own home.

While they where in the front entrance of the house, Donna asked herself quietly: _I wonder if the whole universe is frozen like this…_

And that was a very good question; for billions of miles away there were millions of planets, moons and satellites frozen, to giant planets like Clom to the lost moon of Poosh. But it wasn't only this universe that was petrified; every parallel one was frozen too, as the shockwave of devastation found its way through the rifts in the medusa cascade, and that transmitted across every singe world. The Donna family was stuck in suspended time.

Donna snapped out of her daze and walked towards the living room, waiting for her mum to make tea. It was ironic really, the whole of creation was immobile and they where just having a cuppa.

--

Sylvia sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.

She did believe what the new Donna had said, the only thing what she couldn't do was accept it. That night when the Doctor had appeared on their door step with Donna in his arms, he told them all about him and his adventures with her daughter. He would mention different names of planets and aliens that she couldn't keep up. So when he mentioned 'Regeneration' her mind exploded. This man, this ordinary man in a suit that was sitting in front of him was immortal.

After learning what regeneration was, she thought she'd forget it sooner or later, and she did, around a month later. But after all the events that had happened so far, she remembered what the word ment. She now knew what had happened to Donna, why her face changed. She had remembered what it ment while she was making tea.

She had remembered and died.

Of course why she hadn't died for good, Sylvia didn't know. She knew that regeneration only happened to time-lords. So why did she regenerate when she was a plain normal human?

Sylvia stood up and walked into the cozy living room, where Donna and Wilfred were talking to each other and laughing about a famous pop star singer that Sylvia had never heard of. It had been ages since she had heard her dad laugh. She went straight up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked her 'daughter'. Donna nodded, puzzled why her mum was doing this all of a sudden. Wilfred looked at them, half scared, half eager to find out what was going to happen next.

Sylvia was going to say something that would make her remember but then she stopped. What if she was wrong? If she was, she would end up killing her own daughter… Donna and Wilfred just looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to say.

"Do you know the Doctor?" Sylvia muttered. Wilfred gasped, his eyes bulging in surprise. But Donna looked at her blankly, not understanding.

"What?" Donna asked confused. "Do you mean Doctor Blackman?"

"No, just 'the Doctor'." Wilfred was frozen in shock, and he was stuck onto the sofa he was sitting on. Donna still looked confused.

"The Doctor?" Donna thought for a while and still looked puzzled. "No, I've never heard of him."

Wilfred and Sylvia were stunned. After all that trouble and chaos they both thought her daughter had remembered her adventures across time and space, but she hadn't. Seeing that her face had changed, she probably thought someone had given her a makeover while she fell unconscious outside.

"But when you came home, you mentioned him!" Wilfred whispered, hoping for Donna to remember. "What was that about?"

"Err…." Donna just sat there trying to remember when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. An excruciating sensation of burning filled her brain and she saw a billion stars and infinite knowledge in her head. She screamed as her eyes shone a blinding gold, the light was so bright that Sylvia and Wilfred had to cover their eyes. Then, Donna slumped onto the sofa.

Her family dashed towards her just as the light faded away, seeing if she was alright and still alive. Her eyes where snapped shut and her wavy hair covered her face, but her mouth was wide open. Then the impossible happened. Out of her mouth came a very manly voice, a voice that clearly wasn't Donna's. Wilfred and Sylvia almost fainted as they recognised the voice in an instant.

"You have to help me." It was the Doctor's voice.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I have 2 announcements. I've made a C2 community called 'the noble group'. It's a group of well written stories about Donna and her family. If you want to join or if you have a story you think should go into it, PA me.

The 2nd announcement is that the first 3 people who review this story gets a clue to who the villan of this story is. Good luck guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys. I know, I know. I haven't updated for ages! I've been working on some other things. I'm pathetic aren't I? I start new stories when I haven't even fininshed this one!

I've managed to salvage this chapter from the bin, since my brother deleted it. It took me ages to find and I even edited it! Kind of.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Doctor who. That's why I had to buy the new DVDs. I wish they were cheaper...

* * *

"Is that you Doctor?" Wilfred asked looking at the unconscious body of Donna. He looked confused but happy at the same time. The mouth of Donna opened again and the Doctor's voice came out again.

"Well, I'm not exactly him, but I am." Wilfred and Sylvia looked at each other in complete confusion. "I'm the Doctor's mind, his Time Lord consciousness communicating with you using Donna's body."

"Oh, of course, that explains everything!" Sylvia muttered her voice full of spite and sarcasm. She still hadn't forgiven the Doctor and acted cold in front of him; even if it was only his brain talking. Donna's body twitched then it stood upright. Donna's face was still in peace; it looked like she was sleep walking.

"Oooh. I'm a woman!" The Doctor's voice exclaimed. "Oh. And one heart. Oh, and I don't have a…" Donna's new body began to shake about like it was being controlled by somebody else.

"More to the point, Doctor." Sylvia snapped, conveniently interrupting his sentence, "What's happening? And how come she doesn't remember about you?" Sylvia was now almost begging to know what was going on. But the Doctor didn't seem to care and he continued rambling on.

"Mmm. I'm looking into Donna's mind now… Let me see… Ahh. So that's what happened in Big brother. I haven't seen it for ages!" Sylvia looked somewhat annoyed to the lack of answers she was getting. Nevertheless, the Doctor's voice continued babbling. "Oh! They've even brought out a new flavored Pringles! Wow! I helped make the Pringle you know. 1968… Ahh… Lovely memories!" Wilfred was about to say something but in the end curiosity took the most of him.

"Really?" He asked. Wilfred was always a good fan of Pringles- ever since Sylvia banned them to try and keep him on a low calorie diet.

"Don't encourage him dad!" Sylvia said, slapping Wilfred lightly. Wilfred looked half-ashamed and half-embarrassed.

"Oh… Sorry. It's just that when time lords regenerate they tend to go a bit loopy." The Doctor's voice was beginning to get a more darker tone but it soon changed to a madman's voice. "By the way, is 'The weakest link' still on? You know, that quiz show?"

Donna's mother took a deep breath and she shouted at the top of her voice, interrupting the Doctor's sentence. "DOCTOR! I **DEMAND** YOU TELL US WHAT THE FLIPPIN' HECK IS HAPPENING!!"

The Doctor's voice stopped talking. Donna's face swung towards Sylvia in an almost challenging way. "…did you say something?" The voice asked blankly, as if he had just not heard what Sylvia had said. This annoyed Sylvia so much that she swung over and whacked him across the face; not a slap put a proper punch. In that tiny burst of anger, she had forgotten she was only talking to the Doctor's mind- for she had hit her own daughter's body.

"Oh dear…" The Doctor's voice said. "Ah. Donna's waking up. If only I could still talk even when Donna's awake… Oh, by the way, what does Donna's new face look like? Too bad I can't see, I'm only a mind… Remember, don't tell Donna about this. I had enough power to stop her dying once but I don't think I'll be able to do it again…"

"Doctor…" Wilfred began to ask but before he could say anything, the new body of Donna slumped onto the floor.

"Ahh… I feel like a thousand elephants trampled on my head…" It was Donna's voice again, back to normal. She looked around the place, wondering why she was on the floor.

--

"It's Nerys isn't it?" Donna said accusingly, looking into the mirror. "I bet she knocked me unconscious and took me away somewhere to change me. Oh, she's finally got me back. Ever since I put a snail in her handbag I wondered when she was going to get revenge."

For the last hour, Donna was looking at herself in the mirror, wondering how she had changed. Her family was sitting on the kitchen table in silence, wondering about what the Doctor had said. The whole family seemed to forget that time was frozen outside there home, because they were to busy pondering or looking at themselves in the mirror.

While the family was occupied, the cat flap slowly opened with a creak. Something had gone inside the Noble's house. It slithered slowly towards the kitchen, gliding across the carpet and hissing quietly when it reached the tiled floor. The 'thing' made its way underneath the table, looking at the legs of its juicy next victims. Wilfred and Sylvia didn't notice. Even though it resembled a snake, with a hissing mouth and no arms or legs, it was unseen to humans. The thing hit Sylvia's leg with its tail, hard.

"Ow!" Sylvia yelped. The 'thing' had quite a lot of strength. "Dad, stop kicking me!"

"I'm not." Wilfred said blankly. He looked under the table, but he didn't see anything.

The 'thing' slowly wriggled up Sylvia's leg, as if her leg was a tree. It bared its invisible teeth and made its way up Sylvia's body. To Wilfred's surprise, his daughter had suddenly started laughing.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, wondering if Sylvia had gone insane. The 'thing' was now around Donna's mother's neck, hissing in triumph. It jumped into Sylvia's gaping mouth, diving down her throat, making its way into her body, taking maximum control. "Sylvia?"

Her eyes began to shine a sinister green color, glittering in an aura that clearly wasn't her own. She stood up, the 'thing' possessing her body. Sylvia walked almost zombie-like towards the front door, only to be interrupted by Donna halfway through the walk.

"Mum, do you know where I put those…" Donna began to say but stopped abruptly when she noticed that Sylvia was looking at her with the green glimmer in her eye, rather annoyed. Her hand grabbed hold of Donna's collar with an inhuman speed, and in the same second she threw her across the room. Donna was stunned as she felt the wind brush against her ear. Before she knew it, she slammed into the wall, cracks appearing around the place of impact.

"Donna!" Wilfred called, running towards his granddaughter. "Are you okay?" Donna was still but she was groaning slightly, showing that she was just unconscious. He turned around to his daughter who was beginning to turn the doorknob.

"Sylvia! What's happening to you?"

"Quiet now." The possessed woman turned around and put her fingers to her lips, like a mother would do to a baby. With a quick march she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

If you've watched the 1996 Movie then you might get quite a big clue. Well, kind of. It depends how well I described the thing. Those of you who go the clues from last time, if you've worked them out don't tell anybody about the answer. As River Song may have said_, "Spoilers_."

Til' next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Hurrah! This is finaly the 5th chapter!

Before you ask, there are many excuses for the long 6-month hiatus. Firstly, I couldn't seem to log onto (because it looked like I kept on putting in the wrong password), secondly, I was struck with writer's block and I had completely lost and twists and turns that I could of tried, and lastly, I my old computer completely got attacked by viruses so I had to change it to a laptop.

Or mabye I was simple Lazy...

Anyway, I've been getting a lot of suscribers to my community, _The Noble group_, and I'm ready to recruit more members so PM me if you want to help me find loads of good Donna fics.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO.

ENJOY!

* * *

Inside Sylvia's body, the creature felt triumphant.

Never before had it felt _so_ _indomitable_ and _so powerful_.

It had been hiding for such a long time… in the darkest corners of creation, enough to make him insane. But in a way, it already was.

Out of Sylvia's lips a thin laugh made its way out.

'I'm coming Doctor…"

--

"Donna!" Wilfred shouted, trying to put off his mind that his daughter had just thrown his granddaughter across the room and into a now ruined wall. He outstretched his hand, offering Donna a help up, but he then realized that she was more than a tiny bit scratched. Donna screamed in pain.

"I think… I think I've broken a rib or too…" Donna muttered after shouting in pain again. "Ahh…"

"Are you okay?" Wilfred asked, worried. "Should I call the hospital or… the emergency services or something?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Donna muttered, writhing in pain. "I think… a bit more serious than a broken rib actually… ow…"

"Err…" Donna's granddad panicked. "Where did we put the first aid box again?"

"Ahh… ow…" Donna continued, the wisps of gold that usually few out of Donna was now a sparkling red color. It shimmered in mid air and disappeared. Wilfred was now completely paranoid.

"What should I do?" Wilfred gasping, putting his hands to his mouth. "What should I do?!"

Donna's voice changed to the Doctor's in a surprising split second as another red colored wisp flew into the air.

"Wilf? Is that you Wilfred?" The Doctor's voice called urgently, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes I can!" The shocked granddad shouted. "What can I do, Doctor?"

"Right. Ahem." The voice said as if coughing- although it wasn't really (since it was a mind with no physical form), "Donna's got a half-timelord body. When a timelord… err… _timelady_ regenerates, energy fills the body and if that body gets damaged within 24 hours of regeneration, it can err… fix itself. I regrew a hand Y'know."

"Really?" Wilfred asked, always the alien enthusiast. "Wow."

Donna screamed again.

"Ah. I'm losing control now. Remember… get ready. You're going to see something that you'll never see again. Hopefully." The Doctor's voice said quickly. "Oh, and remember, after she finishes the repairing, give her…"

The Doctor's voice drowned out by Donna's screaming.

Wilfred stood frozen for a moment and ran towards the phone as quick as he could, wrenching the receiver and jabbing buttons more harder than he actually should. The granddad looked at Donna and dropped the phone in surprise.

A wisp of golden light shone form the inside of Donna, a light that was warm and kind. Wilfred gasped. He could see the broken bones in Donna's body, as if she had gone in an x-ray machine; and to his amazement, the bones fixed themselves. The gap between her ribs slowly pulled at each other like 2 magnets or 2 lovers. Slowly, the light slowly faded away, and so did the x-rayed insides of Donna's body.

Donna gasped and stood up as if her bum had just caught on fire.

"Ow." She said plainly, rubbing her ribs as if nothing serious had happened. "Granddad, what are you staring at?"

Wilfred shook his head to snap out of his gaze and laughed, hugging the rather confused Donna with relief.

--

Sylvia slowly opened the door of UNIT London, making a rattling noise. As she entered a room there was a giant machine wired into the wall, with pipes and gauges stuck onto it like a grotesque chimera. There was a port hole in the middle of it, letting the person outside let them look into the insides of the machine. An silver light emitted as if it was breathing.

Outside of Sylvia's mouth emitted a low pitched laugh. Until the creature noticed a piece missing from the machine. There was a small hole between the porthole and the pipes. Without the piece, the machine looked simple and ordinary and… _Primitive_.

Sylvia's eyes glowed an evil green color. She roared in anger flipping a table over a frozen UNIT soldier. The soldier fell over like a tin soldier been hit by a bowling bowl, the expression on his eyes exactly the same.

"Sentimental fool!" The creature roared. Its eyes then moved across to a map on the wall.

"_Ah."_ The creature said, smiling.

--

"Come on!" Donna shouted at from the front garden to Wilfred. "My mum's gone insane and she's somewhere out there!" Donna pointed to the street. "We've got to find her!"

"Hold on!" Wilfred said, putting on a coat. He ran upstairs to get his only weapon. "I need to get my protection!"

When he came back down, Donna raised an eyebrow, on the verge of bursting into laughing.

"That's a _paint gun!_" Wilfred looked at his 'weapon' and frowned.

"You're just like your mum." He grumbled as he walked outside. "It make work for other aliens even if they don't work on Dale…" Wilfred put a hand over his hand and stopped himself. Donna looked at his suspiciously and took out a key, locking the door.

"Is that really necessary?" Her granddad asked. "I mean… isn't the world like… frozen or something?" Donna rolled her eyes and strolled outside, Wilfred following her.

After 5 minutes of walking down the street they looked at each other completely confused. They didn't have a clue where to go. The two Nobles sighed and walked back to their house. But as soon as they turned around they froze. A loud BANG was heard followed with a CRASH. Wilfred pointed to the sky, and Donna looked too.

"What… the… hell?" Donna muttered under her breath.

A giant silver light was shooting towards the sky like a rocket. The light then froze and filled the sky with a similar colored light. Lightning crackled in the heavens, contrasting the silver sky. The lightning then shot down to the earth, blasting a portion of London. Donna covered her ears while a giant BOOM destroyed a high office building. Where the Nobles where standing they saw specks of red light.

Through the chaos, Donna could make out a small strand of silver light connected to the city of London. She ran towards it, leaving the shocked Wilfred standing with his paint gun.

"Where are you going?" He shouted to Donna over the crackling thunder.

"The source of trouble." Donna said back. As she said it, Wilfred swore that he could hear the voice of the Doctor as well as Donna's.

* * *

It's not really fair that this is all you get after 6 months- in fact I reckon most of my suscribers have forgotten about me- but I hope I can write more next time. Which is hopefully soon.

Reviews are treated like treasure! R&R Please!

Till' next time,  
Arky


End file.
